phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aurablase10000
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:Disney & Nick fan/Good Mood Phineas & Ferb episodes/songs/@comment-Aurablase10000-20110208001853 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 00:19, February 8, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Left-handed? You're left-handed? So am I! [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 13:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Hey, Do you think Phineas could be left-handed? I know Dan Povenmire is... Aurablase10000 15:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Really? Cool! And I think he uses both hands. Watch carefully in the song Don't Even Blink... Then again, he was looking for a left-handed tool in the birthday ep. [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Sorry if my signature hurts your eyes. XD 15:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) What You Think Shabbat Is Correct! Congratulations, here's some virtual mashed potatoes and a block of transitive verb cheese. SPOILER WARNING! Some content in the topics below contains spoilers for the movie, Across the Second Dimension. Aurablase10000 21:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) AtSD So, what goes on in the book? Basically, the movie. I bet it'll have some differences. Is there any Phinbella? Not really, but when they figure out ALT. Phineas and Ferb have never met ALT. Isabella, they go to meet her "Come on, you'll like her" Does Phineas really die? Yes, yes he does No, I took the joke a little to far. Was it too epic to handle? Yes. I stopped reading at the last few pages, i'm not spoiling the ending for myself. Isn't Jeremy a little young to be heading off to collage? The book reveals that Jeremy is a a year older than Candace, he is just visiting colleges, like his Dad's old one. Do you think the book leaves things from the movie out? A lot. The "Robot Riot" thing was really short. Some questions! Ohk, so Dan, who had a blog, isn't posting anymore. Are you okay with answering the questions from his blog that he won't answer? It's REALLY long and I'll post the answers on the blog page. So here they are: benny how do isabella and the firestorm girls react when they find out phineas and ferb r candaces brothers? do they find out b4 or after alt candace they saw candace come into hq? Hailey "Perry punches the Platyborg, they figure out his secret identity and they escape" how do they figure it outt? does dr.d say somethin? Eddieursa Hello again, Dan. This time, I just have one question: + What happened with Phineas and Ferb's old inventions after the battle against the robot army of Alt Doof? They were destroyed, guarded in Perry's lair again or what? Alex +Did Isabella, Buford and Baljeet find out about Perry too? And Stacy and Jeremy and all those people. +How did they react if they did? +And in one of the questions up there, you said "Figure it out". I was actually wondering what the answer to that was as well. "So when do P&F actually realize that Perry is a secret agent that battles Doof every day? I know he punches Platyborg but after that how do they figure it out, does Doof or Alt. Doof tell them?" Thanks again! You've been really awesome in helping us! Your mom Where's part 3? brendan Does the book pretty much correspond with (go along with) what we've seen of the movie? Like, does it pretty much match up with all the promos and commercials? Nicki I'm a little late, do Phineas and Alt Isabella have a little moment? I mean shippy type. I heard Phineas saves her or some thing. Nicki Oh also, does Dr.Doof say any thing at all how he and Phineas think a like or look a like? Thank you. benny how do phineas and ferb meet alt buford? Gotapenname when you say you haven't read the end what do mean by that? what is the end for you last chapter,last page,last two chapters? Recia Wilson/Big Joe Ivy Band Why aren't you responding, Dan?! Recia Wilson/Big Joe Ivy Band Oh, while I have access, do they say why our Doofenshmirtz built the Otherdimensionator to begin with? Recia Wilson/Big Joe Ivy Band If so, what is that reason? GregggHB dude, u havent replied in like 4 days BTW, did Ferb get mad at Perry? Yo mom So theres no phinabella? Cooldood Whats most likely the ending gonna be? Alex @Cooldood: Probably their memories will be erased. Also... -How did Candace find out about Perry? -Can you describe with as much detail as you can Candace's reaction when she found out about Perry? Like, a few sentences would be nice. -Who all fought in the final robot fight scene and what old projects did they use? Like, I know Phineas and Perry were both on the robot dog and Candace was on one of the treehouse robots and Ferb was on the robot bulls, etc. (BTW it's kinda funny a lot of them were on robot-related things) Again, thanks so much!! Cod @Cooldood : maybe they'll still remember cuz if u have ever seen the kim possible movie then ull know after it the series changed a lot so that may happen here But speakin of kim possible doesent alt candace resemble kim alot? West goof How do phineas and ferb and the alt p and f find out about the resistance Sorry about how long all this was! And thanks so much! Alright, I'll try to answer all of these. Candace is trying to be an adult after she learns that Jeremy will be checking out his dad's college. When she goes into the backyard, Phineas and Ferb's Platypults (platypus badminton) are gone because they have been towed. At this point Phineas and Ferb are gone too because they have already entered the second dimension. They are trying to get back and Dr. Baljeet (the alternate Baljeet) opens up an unstable portal to their dimension. Candace thinks that the portal is the mysterious force that takes Phineas and Ferb's inventions away, so she steps inside it, entering the second dimension. The portal then closes because it is unstable. At that point Phineas decides to go back to rescue Perry, and Candace is breifly introduced to the alternates, though they have little interest in her. This was right after the firestorm girls learn that Phineas and Ferb (the alternate ones) were alternate Candace's brothers. Alternate Doofenshmirtz orders Platyborg to punch Perry in the face to prevoke him into secret agent mode. But it doesn't work. At least, not until he orders platyborg to attack Phineas and Ferb. That's when Perry is forced to step in to protect them. I don't think it says what happened to Phineas and Ferb's inventions. I assume most of them were lost or destroyed. It will probably be more clear in the movie. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet do learn Perry's secret as well, but it's very breif as the robot riot is about to start. Yes, the book matches the promos well. I'm sure the book is almost the same story-wise, though some things were a bit breif, and look like they will be explained further in the movie. There's not much Phinbella at all. Phineas does say to the alternate Phineas and Ferb that they would like her. It's not mentioned in the book, but Dan Povenmire said that Phineas and Doof are not related. Alternate Buford saves Phineas and Ferb from a Normbot. "Ugh, I hate these things." Candace says that discovering Perry being a secret agent is the most normal thing that's happened to her all day. SPOILER ENDING Phineas and Ferb decide to have their memories erased. It was the only option, unless Perry would have to leave. Phineas, who had been mad at Perry for lying to him, finally accepts him and they share a moment before their memories are erased. Aurablase10000 17:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Two ATSD questions :) Hey Aura! Hope you're okay with answering these questions - thank you so much for taking the time to read them. :) How prominent is Isabella's role in the storyline? Does she appear throughout Phin and Ferb's 'adventures' in the second dimension (i.e. what's going on in our Danville)? Does something happen to Phineas during Robot Riot that causes Isabella to take control of his baseball launcher? If not, how did she get one? Thank you so much! Very appreciative :) Have a great day! Alycia 18:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Alternate Isabella has a bigger role then our Isabella. Basicly, she just waits in the regular dimension with Buford and Baljeet, unsure of what has happened, until Phineas and Ferb return to regular Danville for the final battle. I'm not sure how she got the baseball launcher, because at the time Phineas is at the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc with it and Perry, who is fighting Platyborg. Aurablase10000 18:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Does she have dialogue in our dimension, or is she simply mentioned to be waiting? Thank you for your time! Alycia 19:55, July 12, 2011 (UTC) From what I can remember, her only dialouge consists of questions involving Agent P. Aurablase10000 21:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What role does alt isabella play? And does she like alt ferb? It doesn't say anything about her liking Ferb. She is second in charge of the resistance, and takes orders from alternate Candace. Aurablase10000 23:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Some more questions from the blog Again, thank you so much! -What kind of moment do Phineas and Perry have? -Specifically, after Perry punches Platyborg, what happens? -When does Phineas get over the fact that Perry is a secret agent? -So when do P&F actually realize that Perry is a secret agent that battles Doof every day? I know he punches Platyborg but after that how do they figure it out, does Doof or Alt. Doof tell them? -Did Dr. D know Perry was Phineas and Ferb's platypus? If not, how did he react when he found out that Perry had a secret identity? -What kind of things does Phineas say to Perry when he's mad at him? -Does Ferb also get mad? -How did Phineas and Ferb feel about the whole "nemesis" thing? Well, -Here is a quote from Phineas to Perry, "Hey buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought that we had finally met the real you when we found out that you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now and always have been a great pet... and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P. I love you pal." -Perry is knocked over by Platyborg and Phineas worriedly asks Ferb to check his vital signs, then angrily turns on Platyborg. As an experement, alternate Doofenshmirtz commands Platyborg to "do the same thing to those two boys." That's when Perry jumps up and knocks Platyborg across the room. Regular Doofenshmirtz is confused as to why a 'regular platypus' can fight so well until Perry puts on his fedora, annoyed. Phineas is also confused, and thats when Doof explains to them that he is evil. There is a funny bit about how, when Perry was still trying to cover as a regular platypus, peed on Doofenshmirtz's couch in a desprate attempt to stop him from activating the Other-dimensionator. Doofenshmirtz was annoyed when he learned that the 'mindless platypus' was Perry, and that he peed conciously. Phineas later pushes a pee-soaked pillow from the couch into alternate Doofenshmirtz's face. -Perry turnes himself in to keep the boys safe. At first they attempt to get home without him, but Phineas later decides to go back for him when they see him on TV. -Phineas rants over how Perry was just using the Flynn-Fletchers as a cover, and how upset he is that Perry doesn't trust them enough to tell them his secret. "You could have been cleaning your litter box this whole time, too!" -Ferb doesn't seem as mad as Phineas. Infact, Phineas says, "Is there anyone else around here with a bizarre double life!?" Ferb puts up his hand. "Put your hand down, Ferb!" -Phineas says to Perry that if he was going to reveal himself to stop Doof anyway, he should have done it sooner, and that he shouldn't have let them fix Doof's Other-dimensionator. Aurablase10000 21:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Just a couple more questions from me. Your answers are very much appreciated! -How is Alt. Doof defeated? -'Phineas is also confused, and thats when Doof explains to them that he is evil.' What happens after that? (detailed please) -Is Alt. Buford really bad? Like the website says he's 'resisting the resistance'. -'From what I can remember, her Isabella's only dialouge consists of questions involving Agent P' What kind of questions? Answers! -Alternate Doofenshmirtz shoots the baseball launcher at Phineas, who luckily had his basball bat with him. He strikes the baseball towards the master control panel that was controlling all the normbots, it breaks, and all the normbots are deactivated. Alternate Doofenshmirtz strangely had a far less tragic backstory then our Doofenshmirz. Infact, the only bad thing that happened to him as a child was that he lost his toy choo-choo. Regular Doofenshmirtz never lost his choo-choo, so he decides to give it to his alternate self as a present. After receiving the choo-choo, alternate Doofenshmirtz quickly gives up his evil ways, but is soon captured by authorities; I kid you not. -Phineas asks Perry why he would ever fight a pharmacist, and thats when Doof explains that he is an evil sciantist. Then Perry uses his Brain-Freeze ray on alternate Doofenshmirtz, and he and the boys escape out the window with Perry's parachute. After their escape, Phineas starts to express his anger towards Perry. They try to get home with a handheld Other-dimensionator the boys built, but it is broken. They then decide to go find the alternate Phineas and Ferb, in hopes that they may have the tools to fix it. Phineas (to Perry just before they go to find their alternates): "This conversation is not over!" Perry decides to stay in pet mode, as the alternate Phineas and Ferb may not know his secret. As it turns out, their platypus went missing a few years ago (and was transformed into Platyborg). -Alternate Buford is very similer to regular Buford in personality, he just really doesn't care. He is egotistical, and that is probably why he left the resistance in the first place. He even goes to buy nachos while others are being captured. -When Phineas and Ferb return from the alternate dimension Isabella asks, "Where have you guys been?". Baljeet asks about Perry's hat. Also, near the beginning of the book she hits a baseball over the fence, and Phineas says, "Whoa, Mama! Nice shot, Isabella!" That's about it concerning regular Isabella. Aurablase10000 22:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! You're welcome! Aurablase10000 22:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions! :) Nicki Also, there is a scene where Phineas and the others are caught. How do they get out? Does Phineas get the most screen time? He's my favorite. Thank you. Hailey wow, gr8 answers! also, what does dr. d say when he's explaining 2 p&f that he's evil? and what do they say, like wat was their reaction? brendan Hey, thanks for all the feedback! Um, what makes Phineas want to go back and help Perry? Your mom How do P&F treat Doof after they find out he's Perry's nemesis and he's evil? After they escape Alt. Doof's lair as well. 'When Phineas and Ferb return from the alternate dimension Isabella asks, "Where have you guys been?". Baljeet asks about Perry's hat.' What does Phineas say about that? Since Doof's memory wasn't erased, does it describe how he knows about Perry's double life in any later scheme's? Or is he like no longer evil? More Answers. -Alternate Candace comes to rescue the captured characters (Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Doof) who are all chained together and hanging over a pit of lava. Alternate Candace throws a handheld remote Other-dimensionator to Phineas, who is near the bottem of the chain. He tells Perry to let go, but Perry is hesitant. Phineas reasures him, "Perry, trust me." and they fall, only for Phineas to activate the Other-dimensionator, and have them fall into the flower dimension. Phineas does get lots of "screen time" in the book, and character developement. -When the boys find out Doof is evil, Phineas says to Perry, "He's evil! So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil sciantist open an evil portal into an evil dimension. And you did nothing to stop us!" -Phineas realizes that, although Perry was lying to them, he is still part of the family and that they shouldn't leave him behind. Aurablase10000 02:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) A few questions- If this is a movie why is it being seen on tv? Why wasent the owca smart enough to pop a cap in dr d's head do you think this would be cool if it was unrated? And do alt p and f join the robot riot scene? It's a tv movie. Doofenshmirtz is normally a low level threat. And it's a G-rated show. No, it's a cartoon. No. Aurablase10000 02:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) -First, the boys and regular Doofenshmirtz aren't together very often after they find out he's evil. After alternate Doofenshmirtz turns on regular Doofenshmirtz, he and the boys must become reluctant allies. Phineas tells his friends from the regular dimension that they don't have time to explain, as Normbots are coming into the regular dimension through a portal at the top of Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Despite Doof helping the main characters a bit, he hasn't changed. It doesn't say anything about if he will remember Phineas and Ferb after the movie or not. Aurablase10000 20:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Gee thanks so much! No problem! Aurablase10000 20:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Are their memories erased of the entire journey to the second dimension, or just of Agent P? Their memories of the entire day are erased. Aurablase10000 19:27, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I` from Spain, so results Just as I do :D : 1.Muere alguien en el libro? 2. Sacaron una foto de la pelicula en la que Phineas y Ferb ven asustados a Perry poniendose su sombrero, pero sacaron otro video que lucha con Platyborg y Phineas y Ferb lo ven y se asustan porque no llevaba el gorro, al segundo se convierte en mascota Cuando lo descubren? 3. Platyborg se vuelve bueno al final? Esas son mis preguntas Good Bye Yay Spanish! 1. No. 2. Despues que entran a la segunda dimension, Platyborg trata de atacar a Phineas y Ferb pero Perry los salva. 3. Si. Aurablase10000 22:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!!!! Pero como se vuelve bueno Platyborg? Perry recordo' que todos los ornitorrincos tienen cosquillas en el mismo lugar, Perry le hace cosquillas y Platyborg entra en un choque electrico, deja de funcionar apropiadamente y pierde su programacio'n diabolica. Platyborg regresa a Phineas y Ferb alternativos, quienes eran sus duenos originales. Aurablase10000 19:39, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Y como llego Perry a saber que se le tenia que hacer cosquillas? Y donde era el punto que tienen cosquillas los ornitorrincos? El libro solo indica que Perry recordo' que todos los ornitorrincos tienen un lugar en donde harcerles cosquillas. El libro no irdica el lugar. Aurablase10000 20:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Como acaba Dofenshmirtz de la 2º dimension? Y el de la 1º? How do Phineas and Ferb get out of Alt. Isabella's trap? How does Alt. Platyborg become nice? Who battles Alt. Doof in the final robot riot scene? Thanks so much! After Phineas and Ferb are identified as Candace's brothers, they are released. Perry remembers that all platypuses have the same tickle spot, so he tickles Platyborg into an electrical circuit, and his evil programming is terminated. Perry and Phineas battle alternate Doofenshmirtz during the final battle. It is Phineas who breaks the normbot control panel with a baseball, while Perry is fighting Platyborg. Aurablase10000 02:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Who all fights during the robot riot? Like do the alternates help out the regular dimension characters? The Alternates miss most of the robot riot because they are busy rescuing alternate Candace in their own dimension. Aurablase10000 22:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Did you also get the ones under ATSD Q? Just did! Aurablase10000 23:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bout that lol! ATSD (thank you!) Aw, no need to apologize! Thank you *so much* for taking time to answer so thoroughly - it's very much appreciated. Only twenty more days until the premiere (can you believe it? Really, where does the time go?), so I think I'm set on questions for now. Once again, thank you for your assistance! Hope to chat with you soon. : ) Alycia 04:03, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ATSD Q Why did Isabella tie the boys up and what was she saying to them? Thanks! 00:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) They were tied up because they were trespassing into the resistance hideout. They are quickly released after they are identified as Candace's brothers, since alternate Candace is the leader of the risistance. Aurablase10000 02:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! 02:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How did Phineas and Ferb react when they discovered Perry's lair under their house? After regular Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Doof go back to their dimension to fight the robots, is that the end of what we see of the alternates? What happens to Candace, Isabella and the rest of the gang's memories? If they had to be erased, did Candace, Isabella, Buford and/or Baljeet seem mad about it? Or did it not show their reactions? Do the alternates help out to fight in the final robot scene? Does Phineas seemed shocked when they first meet Alt. Isabella? What's the whole story with the locket? Gracias! Phineas and Ferb already knew Perry's secret when they discover his lair. Infact, it happens near the end of the book. When Major Monogram orders Perry to go help his animal agent comrades against the normbots, Phineas says that he and Ferb are ready to fight too, but they are turned down, as it is too dangerous. Perry gives his locket (which was givin to him when he was adopted; it contains a picture of him with Phineas and Ferb when they were little) back to Phineas before he leaves. Saddened, the boys head home, only to learn that the locket has been modified into a key into his lair. It is then that we learn that Perry was always aware of their mechanical inclination, and has been saving their inventions for a time of need. He was always planning for a time when he might need their help. The alternates are not in the robot riot scene because they are rescuing alternate Candace in their own dimension. They are seen again after that for a final goodbye. It doesn't say in the book, but they probably had their memories erased too. Phineas was expecting alternate Isabella to be like regular Isabella, so yes, he was suprised to find that she wasn't. Aurablase10000 23:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I know Phineas and Ferb get thier memories erased but do they suggest it or does Major Monogram suggest it? After perry karate chops platyborg, why does he put on his fedora? I know phineas and ferb get thier memories erased in the book but in the kick it up a notch music video phineas and ferb still see agent p. (and this is supposed to play during the credits) so maybe there will be a diffrent ending in the movie. Hopefully!:) Do Phineas and Ferb call Perry 'Agent P' at all? Carl suggests Doof's Amnesia-inator (which he doesn't remember making), and Phineas and Ferb agree to use it so Perry won't have to leave them. I don't think the animation will play during the credits, just the music. The animation was made specifically for the music video, which was only created to premote the movie. That makes it non-canon. Yes, they do call Perry 'Agent P'. Aurablase10000 19:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) What did Phineas say to Alt. Isabella when they got captured by Alt. Isabella's Resistance forces and when they got captured by Alt. Doof? I'll have to go back to the book to answer that. Hang tight. Aurablase10000 22:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Come to think of it... I might just take you up on that offer of another ATSD question. "Well, it's true that a kiss was never mentioned in the book, but there was definitely space for it in places." Only if time allows, would you mind sharing which scenes in particular? As always, thank you! Very grateful for your assistance. : ) Alycia 06:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see... Taking unto consideration that the book is only 128 pages or so, certain scenes do feel a little bit rushed. The kiss could and most likely would be near the end, a place in the story where Phineas finally comes to truely love and respect Perry again. Though that plot is going on, there is space for other material (there actually are other plotlines going on; alternate Phineas and Ferb reuniting with Platyborg, alternate Doofenshmirtz and his choo-choo, Candace and the lesson she has to learn, etc.), such as Phineas coming to realize other things, too. I'd expect the movie to be the best place to put the kiss, as far as the ending goes... You see, it may not have been included in the book for several reasons. The idea of two children kissing... May be difficult to phrase. Though it would make a touching scene in the movie. Or perhaps it truely was meant to be a secret until the movie comes out. Who knows. Aurablase10000 06:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sure they were inclined towards the latter - keeping the whole ordeal under wraps. Dan and Swampy are quite aware of the fervency those two evoke, and 'ruining' it before the movie is something to be avoided. You're fully correct - it simply wouldn't be as endearing in written text. I do hate to bother you again, but I'm curious... How would the Phineas-Perry plot line tie in with Phineas-Isabella? Is she alongside him during this, hence a 'confession', etc.? Alycia 06:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I was simply implying that this is a time of development for Phineas. Why leave anything out? Aurablase10000 06:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha. Thank you! So, in your personal opinion, how would the kiss pan out? Alycia 07:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's see. When one thinks that the world might end, that may be the appropriate time for them to admit their feelings, if you know what I mean. Though I'm not quite sure who would be the one to do so ;) Aurablase10000 07:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey theres probably not gonna be any phinabella in the movie but i heard that they may be making a live action movie sometime soon. And if that movie is the end of the series then thats most likely when phineas would realize isabella likes him. SPOILERS END HERE Yep.Aurablase10000 21:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:AtSD Question Thanks. Michael.F 11:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Careful It's nice that you are helping giving some information about the movie, but try not to give out too much. Don't answer if someone asks how the movie ends/how 2nd dimension Dr. Doofenshmirtz is defeated/etc. It could ruin their enjoyment of the movie. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. I won't be answering any more questions anyway. Maybe I'll put up a "spoiler warning" or delete some of what I wrote. Aurablase10000 20:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Movie Info This will be a place for users to post info for Aurablase1000 cause the user will beat Disney World. Please be nice and give new info on Across the 2nd Dimension below! August 5th? Way too far away! 20:17, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! So... Never mind, I guess. Aurablase10000 21:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :-) Thank you for your kind words! Very sweet :-) In response to your question, I contacted Dan through his YouTube account; sent him a personal message. Easy as 123 ;-) Meapless info Hey Aura :) I attempted to share this on the Phineas and Isabella blog post, but am assuming it was deleted. Just received this reply from someone who attended Comic-Con '11: "After the panel with all the p&f cast, everyone sort of broke up. We walked a little and then saw Swampy and Dan, and some people were asking them questions and this one came up (I try to quote lol) "Is there going to be a big Phineas and Isabella episode in Season 3?" Dan said "Let's just say Meapless in Seattle, Phineas and Isabella's relationship will seriously grow" and after that we just walked to a different panel." Hope that helps! I'm still 'investigating' (because I'm as excited as you are) - If I find any new information, I'll be sure to let you know. :) Alycia 14:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day too late, sorry Happy B-Day sorry being so late. Same here happy birthday. Oh yeah I'm Robot Riot11 I'm still working on my signature.Call the autorities it's a cube 15:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Happy belated birthday, Aura! ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 17:31, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Episode Summary You know, you can just put the template on Escape from Phineas Tower#Episode Summary. Just a suggestion. [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape From Phineas Tower. ''Or not.'' 13:58, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Again, outdated sig... :) Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 thank you for your support! hey! thanks for supporting me on my chatmod requests! with your help i am now a chatmod! you can come on chat and see me! any ways thanks. you can see the final results here!http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chatmod_requests/iloveferbmorethenyou16 anyone who supported me is awesome! i will remember this day! Iloveferbmorethenyou16 23:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Hi! :3 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012